


Primo appuntamento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nami ha finalmente trovato l’uomo ricco che cercava, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettata di trovarlo così interessante.





	Primo appuntamento

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> ONE PIECE Law/Nami Sesso al primo appuntamento

Primo appuntamento

 

La luce del grande lampadario d’oro, dalle lampadine incastonate nel cristallo, illuminava le pareti tutt’intorno, dando vita a un gioco di ombre sui pesanti arazzi e sulle pareti delle stanze nobiliari

< Ho sempre desiderato di trovare un uomo ricco, soprattutto un dottore, che potesse darmi la ricchezza che desideravo.

Però non avrei mai immaginato potesse anche essere un ragazzo giovane e interessante > pensò Nami, avanzando nel grande salone. Si sfilò il pellicciotto candido che indossava e lo adagiò su un tavolinetto d’ebano e avorio, finemente lavorato con un disegno a scacchiera.

Law si grattò la basetta nera biforcuta e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Temevo non avresti accettato di continuare da me il nostro primo appuntamento” sussurrò.

Nami piegò le labbra piene in un sorriso.

“Abbiamo parlato così tanto via internet che mi sembra di conoscerti da sempre.

Inoltre non mi è sembrato tu volessi portarmi a casa tua per vivisezionarmi con i tuoi bisturi” soffiò.

Law si accomodò su una delle poltrone, accavallando le gambe. Indossava un completo candido, che faceva contrasto con la sua pelle abbronzata.

“Forse vorrei studiare un altro tipo di anatomia con te” disse. Si sfilò le scarpe di coccodrillo nere e appoggiò i piedi per terra. < Forse sto premendo troppo sull’acceleratore, ma non ho mai visto una ragazza così bella e provocante. Eccita qualcosa in me profondamente > pensò.

Nami si sfilò le scarpe che indossava e lo lasciò cadere sul divanetto di tessuto arancione, sciogliendosi i lunghi capelli arancioni, lasciò cadere a terra i nastrini decorati da delle perle candide.

“Insegnami pure tutto quello che vuoi” lo provocò.

Law si grattò il pizzetto e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Raggiungimi senza paura, allora” la provocò.

Nami si mise sulle ginocchia di lui e gli sbottonò i pantaloni, abbassandoglieli.

< Qualsiasi movimento lei faccia sembra intenta a ballare, mi dà alla testa > pensò Law, infilò la mano tra i capelli morbidi di lei e inspirò il suo profumo, socchiuse gli occhi e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

Law accarezzò la coscia di Nami delicatamente, risalì fino all’intimo di pizzo di lei e glielo scese fino all’altezza del ginocchio.

Nami gli sfilò la giacca e la fece ondeggiare, giocherellandoci con una mano.

< Sembra una fiera feroce pronta a sbranarmi, ma non ne ho per niente paura > pensò. Lasciò cadere sul bracciolo la giacca e con le dita gli accarezzò i boxer, le sue dita sottili scattavano e le sue unghie laccate di rosso risaltavano sul richiamo azzurro della stoffa.

Law si lasciò andare a dei gorgoglii di piacere, fece una risata roca e si sfilò la maglietta. Lasciando intravedere un tatuaggio sul fianco.

“Oh, non credevo che i dottori potessero permetterseli” disse Nami.

Trafalgar ghignò.

“Bimba, un chirurgo bravo come me è come un dio, posso permettermi tutto” disse.

Nami si sfilò il vestito rosso fuoco e si slacciò il reggiseno, indicando un tatuaggio a forma di farfalla sopra i glutei.

“Ti piace il mio?” chiese con tono provocante.

“Mi piace più qualcos’altro” disse Law. Le strinse le natiche e la penetrò.

< Una donna come questa, non penso abbia bisogno di preliminari > pensò. Nami si afferrò alle sue spalle ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù, per far godere entrambi.

Law iniziò a baciarla con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda.

Nami gettò indietro la testa, i suoi gemiti risuonarono nel salone.

Un fiore carnoso, piantato in un vaso di ceramica candido, con raffigurazioni blu floreali, perse alcuni petali rosei che precipitarono sul pavimento.

Consumarono tra una serie di baci appassionati, tocchi desiderosi e gorgoglii vogliosi.

Nami si abbandonò su di lui, le labbra piegate in un sorriso.

“Niente male come primo appuntamento” sussurrò.

Law ghignò.

“Decisamente. Non vedo l’ora sia già il secondo” sussurrò.

“Ho intenzione di sorprenderti ancora di più al prossimo” disse Nami, posandogli un bacio all’angolo della bocca.

 


End file.
